Czarnobyl 2: Powrót do Zony/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Mówią, że nie można dwa razy wejść do tej samej rzeki. Dzisiejszy tytuł jednak będzie odstępstwem od tego twierdzenia. Sequel jednej z najbardziej idiotycznej i nużącej gry o Czarnobylu w historii elektronicznej rozgrywki. Co tym razem poszło nie tak i co w ogóle przeszło renowację? Zaraz się przekonacie. Tak więc bez zbędnej gadki, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra'' ''Czarnobyl 2: Powrót do zony została spłodzona 26 listopada 2012 roku przez nasze rodzime Studio Silden, które zasłynęło pierwszą częścią Czarnobyla, Alcatrazem oraz traktorami. Jednak przed premierą w naszym pięknym kraju, gra ukazała się już trzy tygodnie wcześniej, w Rosji, pierwszego listopada. Tak więc skoro panowie ze studia Silden od razu kierowali się na głębokie wody, to jakość produktu powinna być dość dobra jak na ich warunki, prawda? Ale zanim przejdę do meritum, czas na noty z portali internetowych. Gieromaniak.pl. 3,5ł na 10! Średnia graczy na gry-online 3,4 na 10! Playground.ru 0,1 na 10! Ag.ru! 5% Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od opisania głównego meni. Oczywiście jak na gównianą grę przystało meni jest wręcz zerżnięte z terrorist atak. Nawet twórcy nie ukrywają, że to tytuł robiony na boku tylko by wycisnąć jeszcze coś z tej sraki. Widać, że silden wzoruje się na najlepszych w branży. Poza tym, opcje są oczywiście bezmyślnie podzielone, nie wspominając już o zmianie rozdzielczości w okienku. Aż chce się sprawdzić, czy ta gra jest naprawdę do dupy. W poprzednim Czarnobylu mieliśmy za zadanie powstrzymać terrorystów od podłożenia ładunków wybuchowych na elektrowni. Produkcja tamta kończyła się zabiciem jakiegoś głównego terrorysty, i, tyle. Jednak w tej części okazuje się, że tamta fala przeciwników miała tylko odciągnąć naszego protagonistę Juriego, od prawdziwego zagrożenia. A tymże zagrożeniem są, tak jest zgadliście... terroryści, którzy tym razem, zamierzają zbudować bombę na zachodzie. A dokładniej mówiąc w Iranie, gdzie zresztą w ostatnich misjach będziemy. Tak więc dlaczego terroryści wysłali tysiące swoich jednostek do Czarnobyla tylko po to by odwrócić naszą uwagę? Czy może był nadmiar armii i by zmniejszyć trochę tą hordę wysłali kilka oddziałów na pewną śmierć w czarnobylskie okolice? Chuj to wie. Aha, i tym razem głównym przeciwnikiem nie jest jakiś szef mafii czy inna szycha, lecz, sama bomba, którą musimy unieszkodliwić poprzez, wyburzenie jej, bo nasi spece zapomnieli jak zablokować licznik w bombie bez czerwonego kabelka, więc po prostu stawiają bombę by zniszczyć bombę. Kurwa geniusz! Ogólnie cała historia jest infantylna, naiwna i pozbawiona sensu, ale i tak to najmniejszy mankament tej produkcji. Schemat rozgrywki został niemal niezmieniony. Idziemy do oznaczonego gwiazdką punktu, anihilujemy terrorystów, dostajemy wyrwany z dupy dialog z naszymi kompanami, lub siadamy za sterami cekaema, i tak w koło Macieju, bez wszystkie dziesięć misji. Zapierdalamy od punktu do punktu, strzelamy w tych samych przeciwników respawnujących się tak samo i napierdalamy za każdym razem tym samym karabinem we wrogów. Zapomnijcie o takich zróżnicowaniach jak misja snajperska podpierdolona od produkcji Infiniti Lord czy emocjonującej przejażdżce drezyną z podnoszonymi szlabanami. Owszem, misja z drezyną jest i tutaj, ale nie dość, że sama, ostra jazda jest niesamowicie krótka i pozbawiona szlabanów, to zgadnijcie do czego się wszystko sprowadza. Tak jest. Na napierdalaniu z cekaema w pojawiające się mięso armatnie. Żeby tego było mało, gra mimo ogromnych przestrzeni, jest tak liniowa, że miałem wrażenie jakbym chodzi po ciasnych tunelach. Jeśli chociaż odrobinę wyjdziemy za teren obejmujący misję by podziwiać kunszt projektantów z Sildenu, wita nas napis z 5 sekundowym odliczaniem do wrócenia na pole walki. Co ciekawe, napis czasem pojawia się od razu gdy wyjdziemy za linię działań, a czasem atakuje nagle, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach gdzie bohater nie doszedłby do miejsca akcji nawet gdyby miał w tyłku rakiety. Jednak najzabawniejsze są te gwiazdki aktywujące skrypty. Gdy przez nie dokładnie nie przejdziemy, spałnowanie wrogów się nie uaktywni i musimy wrócić do gwiazdki raz jeszcze. Raz gdy owej gwiazdki nie przeszedłem, zabiłem kilku wrogów pojawiających się znikąd i, poszedłem do cekaema który miał być kolejnym celem. Gdy zasiadłem za sterami gra upomniała się, że nie zaliczyłem punktu i musiałem zapieprzać z powrotem do tego gówienka. Kto to kurwa projektował? Jebane manaty bez rozumu napierdalające kończynami w klawiaturę? Schemat poziomów to także chujnia pierwszej klasy. Nie dość, że powierzchnie są jedynie pozornie otwarty i idziemy z góry ustaloną ścieżką jak po sznurku, to jeszcze same mapy albo są nie do końca przemyślane, albo kompletnie niedoszlifowane. W jednej misji gdy, po wystrzelaniu wrogów za pomocą ckma, wsiadaliśmy do wozu z którego strzelaliśmy, oczywiście ciężkim karabinem maszynowym, przez trzy minuty zrobiliśmy, jedynie jedno wielkie koło zabijając kolejnych nieszczęśników, i wróciliśmy na normalną drogę co zajęło nam gdzieś pół minuty . W jeszcze w innym w Iranie możemy natomiast podziwiać niesamowite dzieła architektoniczne, zobaczcie zresztą na te stabilne budowle które wyjebane mają na ukształtowanie powierzchni, niesamowite rozmieszczenie budynków, i świetne rozmieszczenie palm, które miały ukrywać zakończenie mapy. Widać ten wysiłek level dizajnerów włożony w zaprojektowanie tych zajebistych map. Panowie z Sildenu powinni być z siebie dumni. Może chociaż uzbrojenie? A skąd. Nie dość, że z obiecanych na pudełku dziesięciu pukawek mamy do dyspozycji jedynie ich siedem, to jeszcze kreatorzy tej gry mieli fetysz na snajperki bo ponad połowa broni to właściwie karabiny snajperskie. W dodatku, twórcy zamiast kopiować tych samych modeli, postanowili zmienić ich działanie. Jedna ni potrafi zabić przeciwnika nawet po magazynku władowanym w jego łepetynę, jeszcze inna strzela raz dobrze, a kolejnym jest tak użyteczna, że można ją sobie wsadzić w dupę, a ostatnie dwie są tak dokładne, że zabijają przeciwników z kilometrowych odległych nawet po strzeleniu w kolano. Jednak i tak nic nie przebije nowego kałacha. Pamiętacie jak w jedynce ta broń mimo oślepiania naszego bohatera strzelając zabierała naprawdę dużo obrażeń? Tutaj ten efekt usunięto, ale sama broń sprawia wrażenie jakby strzelała spinaczami. Bo jak wyjaśnić to, że na zabije jednego przeciwnika trzeba zużyć cały magazynek. Jednak to, to małe piwo w porównaniu do sztucznej inteligencji naszych adwersarzy. Są takimi niedojdami, że aż trudno to sobie wyobrazić. Ich metoda działania ogranicza się do przebiegnięciu kilku kroków, ukucnięciu jakby chcieli za chwilę wysrać swoje jelita i strzelaniu nie tam gdzie się znajdujemy. Owszem, jako grupa potrafią nam zadać uszczerbek na zdrowiu, ale i tak nasz bohater po kilku sekundach od zyskuje całe zdrowie, nawet na wysokich poziomach trudności, więc wrogowie służą tu bardziej za dekorację do napromieniowanych drzew i okolic. W porównaniu do poprzedniej odsłony, wrogowie wreszcie przestali się chamsko spałnować za naszymi plecami, lecz ich maszyna klonująca nie poszła w odstawkę. Gdzie się nie obejrzymy tam czyha nas atak bliźniaków z tym samym ubiorem, wyglądem czy też nawet twarzą. Doszły też nowe, problemy. No bo kurwa jakim cudem, w misjach gdzie kierujemy pojazdem, jeden przeciwnik może nadal celnie w nas trafiać kałaszem, mimo, że odjechaliśmy na drugą stronę mapy. Oprócz tego mamy także kompanów z grupy antyterrorystycznej, ale przez dosłownie całą grę nie odczułem ani trochę, że towarzyszył mi ktokolwiek podczas tego strzelania do kaczek. Grafika w tym dziele sztuki jest na niskim poziomie. Owszem nie jest tak tragicznie, ale twórcy wręcz żywcem skopiowali nie tylko silnik, ale i obiekty, tekstury czy modele naszych agresorów. Jedyne nad czym twórcy kiwnęli palcem to trzy misje w Iranie oraz nowe modele broni. Jednak i tak grafika to jest najmniejszy problem oprawy, bo tym co spija śmietankę jest oprawa dźwiękowa. Odgłosy broni przypominają pierdnięcie w wannie przepuszczone przez młynek do kawy, muzyka została całkowicie zerżnięta ale to dabing, jest gwoździem do trumny... posłuchajcie. *odgłos wtf z wtf boom* Ja pierdolę! To najgorszy windskating jaki słyszałem od czasów... Wilczego szańca. Przy tym udawany angielsko wschodni akcent to miód na uszy. Czyżby nagrania były tworzone dzień przed wydaniem gry w stanie upojenia alkoholowego? Jak można odjebać aż taką fuszerkę? Pod aspektem technicznym też nie jest za różowo. Owszem, optymalizacja została naprawiona, ale lista bugów i absurdalnych wydarzeń jedynie się zwiększyła. Powracają między innymi breakdancowe ragdole oraz kłopoty z kolizją. Ponadto mamy niekończące się działka których nie trzeba przeładowywać, nieśmiertelnych i przenikliwych kompanów, lewitujące obiekty w tle, niekończące wspinanie się na drabinie czy też częste skoki w animacjach czy inne drgawki. Jednak najbardziej rozpierdalające są animacje umierania, gdy przeciwnik jest zawieszony nad ziemią, na przykład przy cekaemie w dżipie. Chcecie to zobaczyć? Odłóżcie wszelkie napoje tudzież żarcie! *demonstracja tej absurdalnej sytuacji* A teraz w zwolnionym tempie! *pod koniec slow motion odgłos co to kurwa jest* Po sukcesie jedynki i ogłoszeniu drugiej części nie oczekiwałem całkowitych renowacji, po prostu sądziłem, że dostanę dosyć przeciętną grę do postrzelania w dawkach góra godzina dziennie. Jednak po uruchomieniu Powrotu do Zony dostałem od twórców mocnego plaskacza, kopa prosto w jaja i nasranie rzadkim kałem mi do ryja. Gra nie dość, że powiela wady poprzednika, to daje wiele nowych. Grafika jest co najwyżej mierna, misje nudne i pozbawione logiki, ej aj to żart, a wszystko dopełnia polski dubbing od którego nie raz chciałem skoczyć z najbliższego klifu. Strzeżcie się tej gry jak ognia, bo to syf, kiła i mogiła jakich mało. Już wolałbym zostać potraktowany gazem musztardowym, zostać zdeptanym przez słonia i wpaść potem do beczki z solą niż grać w ten festiwal gówna raz jeszcze. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)